


Букет

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), Zabriskie_Point



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Piroshki, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, ФБ-2020, Челлендж 2020, пирожки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabriskie_Point/pseuds/Zabriskie_Point
Summary: Иногда букет — это просто букет. А иногда — нет.Сет пирожков.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	Букет

**Author's Note:**

> Мы любя. Правда.

_Нарву цветов и подарю букет…_

_Н. Рубцов — Букет_

три розы белых девять красных

пять розовых ещё добавь

да никуда не ухожу я

люблю цветы я вот и всё

да тренируюсь у этери

да покупаю я букет

какое уходить ну что вы

я на свидание спешу

откуда ж знать какой букет мне

дарить подруге на дэрэ

чтоб не подумали вокруг все

что в цээска перехожу

иду с букетом на работу

да тренер я да в хрустале

какая нафиг смена школы

цветы коллеге я несу

гортензии герберы розы

и орхидеи не забыть

гвоздики лилии ромашки

ведь лучше пуль цветы всегда

ты без цветов на тренировку

идёшь обычно как и все

ну потому что ты аллергик

и не уходишь ты пока

хотя аллергикам с курьером

цветы возможно передать

но вдруг курьер букет задержит

скандала в сми не избежать

зачем зачем ну вот скажите

не попрощавшись уходить

а что с букетом то привычка

ещё со школьных давних лет

ах люди вы не замечали

как хороши сейчас цветы

романтика свиданья грёзы

весна последние звонки

и может те букеты смысла

ну никакого не несут

ведь то подарок а не выкуп

из рабства иль из плена да


End file.
